Power-Ups (Zombies)
Power-Ups are features in every Nazi Zombies map that help the player(s). Power-Ups are dropped by zombies, hellhounds, the teleporters in Der Riese or in one of the teleporter rooms in Kino der Toten randomly. There are seven main Power-Ups; Insta-Kill, Double Points, Max Ammo, and the Nuke, which were introduced in Nacht der Untoten. Carpenter was added in Der Riese, while Fire Sale and Death Machine were introduced in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Each has a different and useful effect to the players. Each power up's icon is gold with a green outline and floating. The icon will blink when it is about to disappear. Types of Power-Ups *Insta-Kill - Enables players to instantly kill zombies with any weapon. It is wise to get it as soon as possible, but do not be suicidal. It is called "Insta" by many players. The icon is a skull. On "Nacht der Untoten" (WaW edition) players are only awarded 100 points for knifing kills during the insta - kill duration, as opposed to the 130 they would normally get if Insta- Kill wasn't activated. It is recommended that you just use your knife during the time that Insta-Kill is activated to save ammo. *Double Points - Double point values for killing zombies and Hellhounds and boarding up windows. It does not apply to points earned from Nukes, Carpenter and points under the Perk-a-Cola machines on Der Riese. The icon is a X2. *Max Ammo - Gives player's weapons full reserve ammo and refills grenades. It does not fill up the magazine currently in the weapon (It does in the Black Ops zombies). If a player is downed, it will fill up that player's weapon and grenades while downed, but will not refill their normal weapons' reserve ammo. The icon is a box with an ammunition belt coming out of the side. It refills both primary and special grenades on the maps Der Riese, Five, and Kino der Toten. If a player has put down 2 bouncing betties, and thus has none in their inventory, it will not give the player new betties. However, if only 1 Betty has been put down, the player will get a second Betty. In Black Ops this is not the case. Max Ammo is guaranteed to drop off of the last Hellhound of a Hellhound round, or the first Zombie of the next round. *Nuke - Kills all zombies on the map at the time of detonation and gives 400 points to every player in the game except in Nacht Der Untoten(WaW version). Any unspawned zombies in the round will not be affected, and the round will continue after the bomb's use, it will end if the zombies on the map are the last in the round. You should get it as soon as possible but do not be suicidal. The icon is in the image of the 'Fat Man' bomb dropped on Hiroshima. A deep voice also says "Kaboom". It does not kill as many zombies in the Black Ops zombies compared to the World at War zombies. *Carpenter - Boards up all windows and gives all players 200 points if any windows were boarded up. There is a delay between activating it and getting the points. The icon is a hammer. Carpenter was introduced in Der Riese and has been present in all zombie maps made afterwards, including the other World at War maps in the Black Ops Hardened/Prestige Edition. *Fire Sale - Lowers the price of the Mystery Box from 950 to 10 points for a limited period of time. Also makes the box spawn at every possible point for a limited time. Introduced in the Call of Duty: Black Ops zombies mode. It has in all Black Ops maps so far. A 60's style rock and roll song is played during activation of the power up. The icon is a giant "SALE" tag. *Death Machine - Only appears in "Five". Grants the player a Death Machine for 30 seconds. It has infinite ammo and can be a significant asset in the later rounds. The icon is a bunch of small bullets, similar to the icon for the Rapid Fire attachment. This is the only powerup that emits a blue aura. Note: you cannot revive players when the power up is in use, nor can you aim down the sight. *Bonfire Sale - Only appears in "Five". Does the same as Fire Sale, in addition to diverting all of the teleporters to the Pack-A-Punch Machine, regardless of DEFCON level, and lowers the price from 5000 to 1000. The only way to get Bonfire Sale is to kill the Thief before he steals anyone's weapons. The icon is a Pack-A-Punch Machine. File:Nuke powerup.png|Nuke File:Max Ammo powerup.png|Max Ammo Bin Laden.png|Carpenter Insta-Kill.png|Insta-Kill Powerup bonfire sale.jpg|Bonfire Sale|link=http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:Powerup_bonfire_sale.jpg Tips/Notes *When power-ups are on the map, a distinct humming noise can be heard by players nearby. *Players can have more than one Power-Up active at once such as Insta-Kill and Double Points, however, if a Power-Up is active, getting the same Power-Up will reset the time left for that Power-Up to the maximum wasting any time that was left before the first one ran out. *Insta-Kill and Double Points are an extremely great combination, as you get easy kills plus the points of those kills are doubled. However, beware grabbing a Nuke power-up during this time, as it will ruin it. *The Max Ammo gets dropped by the last Hellhound that's killed although occasionally it will be dropped by the first zombie of the next round instead. Most players advise against getting it until all players are alive and reloaded. *Grabbing a Nuke can sometimes be a bad idea, especially if the objective is to save crawlers or build up points. Although the Nuke does give points, it is usually not as much as players will receive from killing zombies themselves. *Meleeing (or shooting at close range) will sometimes cause a player to grab a power-up the moment it is dropped. This can be a bad thing if (for example) the power-up was a Max Ammo and players hadn't reloaded their weapons or if it were a nuke and wiped out the zombies when a crawler was desired. *Grabbing a Carpenter can be a bad idea for several reasons. For one, it boards all windows making it impossible for players to get points from boarding them manually. It also slows down the flow of zombies, which can be annoying if something like Insta-Kill is in effect, where players want to be able to wipe out as many zombies as possible before it expires. *Insta-Kill may be a bad idea to get at the end of a round when the objective is to create crawlers, as explosions which would normally create the crawlers will simply kill them instead. *The Flamethrower is probably the best weapon to use during Insta-Kill due to it blanketing swarms of zombies in immediate death, other high-fire rate guns also excel and the value of penetration becomes immense. *Even if every zombie has been killed, the Nuke power-up will still give bonus points to all players. *It can be a good idea to use a slow firing weapon during Insta-Kill because it avoids wasting ammo. *It may be beneficial to throw Monkey Bombs before grabbing a Max Ammo, as whatever you use will be replaced anyway once you grab it. *On Kino der Toten, if a player kills a crawler zombie as it's crawling down on the wall and it drops a power-up, the power-up will not fall, but will stay in the air. If this happens, try to avoid killing the zombie from a distance that is not reachable by the player. **The power-up staying in the air can also happen if a player kills the last dog of a hellhound round as it jumps up at them. The Max Ammo will be higher than normal and, but it will still be of jumping distance. Category:Power-Ups